


Moonrise

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Demisexual! Tsukki), (amongst everyone involved tbh), (basically it says in the very beginning Tsukki transferred over to Nekoma), (depends on how you look at the ending sentence), Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Boys In Love, Cliffhangers, Confusion, Kinda, M/M, Nekoma! Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: What can you do when there’s nothing you can do to avoid something from happening, but deep inside, it’s something you’ve been yearning so long?





	Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this canon-divergence is TOO much for anyone reading this and they give up half-way through. I asked my twin if she thinks this is too out of the box and she said '(Tsukki) sounds like the type to do that to play with his opponents' head' so there's that.

“Hi?”

_What can you do when there’s nothing you can do to avoid something from happening, but deep inside, it’s something you’ve been yearning so long?_

“It’s mid-season,” Kozume, Kei thinks that’s the setter’s surname, replies for the team. “Shoyo didn’t mention you were transferring either.”

“They’ll find out on the first practice of the week. This was all planned by my _parents_ so at the least, I’d be transferring to a new school at a quasi-best timing,” he grouses. “Do you think I wanted to suddenly switch teams?”

“Well—”

“My parents had to move to Tokyo due to work related business. I told them I wanted to stay with Yamaguchi at least until graduation, but they persuaded me into coming here, okay?” he grits, already feeling even more shitty about this. “If you guys are _so_ against me being in the team, I’ll just quit!”

He wonders how his new teammates would think about how defiant he is against the team captain. As far as they’re concerned, he practised extra with Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi, (initially, anyways, and it was more like he was roped in because Lev was comatose, then Hinata tailed him and joined them for a three-on-three towards the end of the week) and parted ways since then.

The look on Kuroo’s face is unfathomable, so he just waits for the captain to speak.

“You can stay, but you have to do something with your attitude,” Kuroo shrugs. “We aren’t your opponents anymore, are we?”

Kei opens his mouth to speak, but sees Kozume shake his head slightly and just nods.

///

“When I said it’d be amazing you move to Tokyo after you graduate, I meant that. Emphasis on _after_ ,” Kuroo hisses at him the moment they’re the only two people left in the gym.

“I don’t control where my parents get positioned or when,” he retorts, pissed off just _slightly_.

“You know the strengths and weaknesses of Karasuno, so I’m a bit honoured you decided to come to Nekoma,” Kuroo grins.

“I didn’t really have the intention of joining the team…” Kei mumbles.

“Coach only mentioned he got someone’s application form, and he thought it was interesting. He didn’t let me see who it was,” Kuroo pushes him out of the storage room and locks it. “Does anyone know?”

“I know better than to doubt Yamaguchi will spill, but he probably will be awkward until the first practice,” he gulps. “Did I make the right choice?”

“Regardless of whose team you joined… you’re sort of like a rising star, aren’t you?” Kuroo _definitely_ looks like he’s scheming something.

“I guess so. I was invited for a training for the Miyagi Prefecture, but obviously, I couldn’t make it there…” Kei replies.

_I was hoping my blocking wouldn’t really… garner attention… underestimated how much even just the third best spiker in Japan would even mean, given I’m a mere first year, didn’t I?_ Kei releases a short breath.

“I doubt chibi-chan has connections to other high schools apart from Nekoma, and that’s only Kenma, right?” _There’s the familiar scheming look…_

“How nice of you to use your boyfriend like this, Tetsuro-san,” he sneers.

“Mm, I guess you’ll be exposed to some high schools in Tokyo… and when we get selected as one of the teams representing the metropolitan…” Kuroo casually crowds Kei against the storage double doors, his breath stirring curiosity. “Should I be thanking this person who decided to send your parents here?”

He just kisses his boyfriend’s nose.

///

_Is this how a traitor feels like? Is it against sportsmanship to willingly transfer to a team that will make it to nationals if the cards are played right, and possibly go against my former teammates?_ Kei doesn’t say much as he walks with Kuroo and Kozume.

“Are you worried about what will happen?” Kuroo reads him too easily, something that should annoy him. “You like volleyball now, don’t you?”

“Should I thank you for tricking me into practising with you and your friends that night?” he muses.

“You did use the technique I taught you, so yes,” Kuroo, his ever-provoking boyfriend, wraps an arm around his shoulders. “I saw that on tv and I thought for a second that I don’t want to go against you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re far better a blocker than I am, whether I want to admit that or not,” Kuroo sighs.

“I’d say—hey, where did Kenma disappear off to?” Kuroo growls.

“Probably some PC room…” Kei’s still anxious about this.

“Call it a gut-feeling,” Kuroo replies to his question, to his surprise. “Everyone knows how intelligent you are. I knew you’d be near-impossible to defeat once you gained some self-esteem.”

///

Kei ignores all the texts he got from Yamaguchi. He knew Karasuno volleyball team would be very mad at him, but he didn’t realise they didn’t expect him to join a volleyball team. He knew the match Nekoma earned their spot in was broadcasted.

He just didn’t expect there would be one article, no matter how unnoticed it was, specifically mentioned how interesting it is that he, a key factor in Karasuno becoming the representative for Miyagi Prefecture, seems to have switched teams.

Kei only found that because Yamaguchi told him there was some blogger who seems intrigued by him. They were just a blogger, he knows that, but he knows how powerful the social media has regarding _influencing high school kids_ these days.

_I just—_

“Tsukki…”

Kei refuses to look at his boyfriend in the eye. He isn’t used to showing anyone just about how soft he can be.

“Tsukishima Kei, dammit, you can’t let some random person bring you down like this!” Kuroo closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around from the side. “I knew the risk. Coach knew the risk too.”

“Am I allowed to quit now? This is too much…”

“You’re stronger than this, Kei… that’s why I wanted you to stay…” Kuroo only tightens his arms, lips pressed to Kei’s temple. “Please…?”

///

Kei ended up staying with the volleyball team. He’s not sure why, and he honestly wants to quit so the pressure facing Karasuno as their opponent can go away.

“Why are you so insistent on me becoming some sort of a backup plan for you?” Kei doesn’t bother checking if all the team members were gone from the gym before asking Kuroo. “You know I can’t handle _this_ kind of pressure!”

“I’m being selfish, that’s what,” Kuroo hisses back. He thinks he saw at least two other members loitering about. “When we go against Karasuno in a few weeks’ time, you know _exactly_ what to do against Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun. You know how your old team works. Even if their coach devised new strategies to combat this unexpected bump in their road, you’ll still be able to figure shit out.”

“I…”

“I know… I’m sorry for being selfish, but I just… without competitiveness within you, there’s no reason for you to be on the court, are you?” Kei blinks in confusion. “You chose Nekoma because of what I told you in the third gym… I said that carelessly, but I hurt you back then. But now, became the fuel after it was decided you’re moving to Tokyo.

“What—” _I didn’t—how did he figure out something I did so subconsciously?_ “I don’t want to beat Hinata.”

“Is that so?” Kuroo arches an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to beat Hinata as his rival,” Kei smirks. “I want to _pulverise_ him _as his opponent_.”

///

“It’s not too late to back out now,” Kuroo tells him the moment Kei wakes up in his boyfriend’s bed. “I refused to let you quit because I’m selfish on top of everything.”

“It’s your third year,” is all he says before pressing their lips together. “Do you think they know by now?”

“You’re less than subtle, but Kenma isn’t the only one with a brain in our team, you know,” Kuroo hums. “I don’t think they mind…”

Kei rises slowly, wondering how long they can stay in bed before they have to leave for the start of the Nationals.

Kei feels his throat tighten when the teams greet each other. He can’t focus on the court, which has to be the first. He’s been on the court countless times, whether it was a practice match or actual matches, hell, even during training back at school but.

 _In the eyes of Karasuno players, I’m nothing less than a traitor_ , he walks to the bench, refusing to look up from the ground.

“Tsukishima-kun,” Nekomata steals his attention, unfortunately. “If you wish, I won’t rotate you out for Kuroo-kun.”

“Aren’t I your weapon here though?” he scoffs. “A wild card you stole from Coach Ukai.”

“I didn’t steal you if you came here due to your personal circumstance,” the elder male laughs. “It doesn’t matter _you_ chose to join us instead of being in the gallery.”

“Sugar-coating won’t soften the blow…”

He looks up from the loud cheering. He gathers Hinata scored with a quick.

“You are one of the most watched first-years in the country,” Nekomata reminds him. “If you stayed in Karasuno, I would honestly doubt Nekoma would make it to the final.”

“I’m not…”

“You’re not skilled just in defensive skills, I have noted that in your previous matches as a Karasuno player. That’s the thing Ukai-kun would do, knowing the risks of keeping you almost strictly a defensive player. Making you a versatile player is my choice of strategy, after all.”

“Kozume-san still has problems tossing to me,” he confesses.

“Oh, don’t worry about that when I rotate you out,” his coach smiles. “For the first set, you’ll be switching in for Kuroo-kun. Let them think you focused on the defensive capabilities you possess.”

He hears the sound announcing they’re rotating players.

“I believe in you, Kei-chan,” Kuroo whispers, taking the picket with the number

_Guess this is how this goes_.

Losing his composure and concentration is a rare feat to start with, he hadn’t much practice getting them back. The first person he makes an eye contact with is Hinata. It’s for a split second, but the message is clear.

 _‘I’ll make you regret’?_ Kei holds back a scoff.

Since he’s now in Nekoma and all, he had to practise being a better receiver. He supposes he can’t rely on being a blocker all the time.

 _20-24_ , he notes. _If we lose this point…_

He shouldn’t have, but he lets Karasuno have the point. He knows Kuroo realised it was on purpose, and that his next action will clarify his motive.

_Sorry, Yamaguchi_ , he apologises non-verbally.

He predicted his childhood best friend would use the jump serve. He also knew he’d go for the one that’d go in the area that most people won’t be thinking about covering. That’s why he moves to that exact location the moment his friend hits the ball.

“Cover for me, sorry!” he yells, looking at his friend, who looks proper terrified.

As planned, Kenma tosses the ball to him, and he does a feint, scoring a point.

The look of betrayal and surprise on Hinata’s and Kageyama’s faces are priceless.

 _I know everything you will do as a team,_ he grins at his former teammates. _And maybe, just maybe, that’s how badly I wish to defeat you, Hinata. No matter the cost_.

///

“That was too risky!” Kuroo makes sure to yell while everyone in their team can hear him. “Did you have to do that?”

“Logically? No, it might have seemed I acted as a Karasuno player, instead of a Nekoma, from sentimental shit if anyone sharp saw that,” he keeps reminding himself he can’t be too casual with Kuroo. “But I made the message clear, and we seized the first set…?”

“I believe that was my job, Kuroo-kun,” Coach Nekomata clears his throat. “If we lost, you’d be in serious trouble. I heard coaches in different sports say you might work against us.”

“I wouldn’t be here to start with if I wanted to be that obvious,” Kei snaps, just to stamp his anger down again. “Am I a starting member this time?”

Their coach simply chuckles.

Kei wonders if he’s hiding his internal turmoil well. Yamaguchi is smarter than he looks, he should’ve figured out by now that the point he allowed Karasuno to have was in order to set them up, and to remind them just who Nekoma gained by coincidence.

“So, Megane-kun…” Kei tilts his head down just the slightest bit. “How do you feel not being a centre?”

“Not my preferred since it was _their_ go-to place _they_ decided for _me_ but it does feel weird, why?” he figured out Kuroo always talks to other players only if he wants to make up a strategy.

“They don’t see you as an exceeding receiver, do they?”

“Still not, but the fact that I’m at the front tells me something else, Tetsu,” he grins slyly.

“Another reason why you’re on the right side, keep that in mind.”

The whistle goes off. He’s up front, but not exactly his favourite spot.

“Hinata!” he hears Kageyama’s warning, but it’s too late.

 _You’re fast, Hinata_ , Kei muses to himself _. But you’re still in the process of learning how to use your brain instead of relying on instincts right now_.

He, however, does click his tongue when Kuroo’s spike grazes past Hinata’s fingertips.

“He’s still fast enough be at the right place,” Kozume notes.

“Blame Tetsuro since he decided to do that one,” he whispers so only two of them can hear his words.

“You haven’t been yourself since you moved to Tokyo…” Kozume observes. “Why?”

Kei ignores Kozume’s words.

Karasuno took the second set, and Kei doesn’t know how to feel.

Being reckless just because he wants to win isn’t being himself, he knows that.

“Give us a minute, please, coach,” Kuroo announces before dragging Kei out of the gym. Once they’re outside, he sighs remorsefully.

“Are you regretting?” Kei asks, tentative.

“I tutored you so the Battle at the Dumpster can happen, but, while being terrified of how strong you can be once your potential unlocked, I still wanted to play against you, Kei,” Kuroo confesses. “Having you here by my side isn’t what I wanted. Yes, it would have been amazing to have you as my teammate from the start, but going against someone who’s a better player as a challenge is even better.”

“Are you—”

“I don’t want Tsukishima Kei as an ally purely in sense of volleyball,” Kuroo grits. “But at the same time, I’m so unbelievably happy Tsukishima Kei can be by my side as my boyfriend—that Tsukki can be the first sight I can cherish when I wake up. In the end, I’m just a selfish bastard, aren’t I?”

“Wow, you sound like—”

“It’s been three minutes and they don’t like how two of the starting lineup members are gone on our side, so please do get back here,” Kenma calmly diffuses the weird tension Kei never felt with Kuroo.

“Shitty-shima, I’m still curious,” Hinata dares to talk to him right before Kuroo’s serve. “You joined their team for what?”

“Why do I have to tell you?” Kei clicks his tongue. “It’s my choice.”

“I knew you had a shitty personality, but you’re crushing the third-years’ dream? They were your teammates once!”

“Yeah,” he hears that loud exhale Kuroo always does before his serves. “ _Once_.”

He maintains their eye contact just until he has to make it to the spot he has to be. Given he never was a strong receiver to start with, he was mostly for spiking and blocking with Coach Nekomata. That part is technically the same as Coach Ukai’s, but the difference is _where_ his skills were leaning towards.

 _I once told them my job is to hold off and try to block until Hinata is rotated back to front,_ Kei shakes his head at himself a few months ago.

Much to his expectations, it becomes a cycle of trying to get the upper hand and failing. He gets rotated out with Lev after the point reaches the 30’s, since Coach Nekomata is aware of his stamina still being on the poor side. He hopes Kuroo is holding up.

“They’re desperate,” their coach remarks. “No matter how many solutions they come up with the interference no one ever predicted, they still aren’t a match for your quick-thinking abilities.”

“I thought you were going to rotate Kuroo-san out? Kozume-san is resting as well.”

“He has better stamina than all of you,” Kei shrugs. “I’ll switch him out briefly if this gets longer.”

Few minutes later, Kei gets switched back in with Karasuno’s match point.

“Sorry,” Lev mutters.

“Not your fault,” Kei replies, but looking at Kuroo.

 _Why do I want him on the court when he’s exhausted?_ He growls. _It’s obvious he should be switched out, but since he isn’t letting it show_ blatantly, _he’s still in. Why?_

“Please,” Kei starts without making it clear, and he’s unsure which one he wants his boyfriend to do.

“If you’re going to be by my side as my part on the court on my last year of high school,” Kuroo whispers low, making it hard even for Kei himself to hear, but the words are still audible. “I want to be the one who gave you chance to score a point for this match.”

The following words shock him, he kind of wants to strangle his boyfriend for briefly distracting him from the match.

He realises it the second Kageyama and Hinata prepare for their freak quick, and he gets a feeling this one will be quicker than any of the ones they’ve used before.

_I know the route it’ll be in, but I can’t make that—_

“Just tell me when,” Kuroo hisses.

“As soon as possible,” he smiles despite the dire situation.

_You do complete me, too, I suppose_ , Kei muses.

Shutting down Hinata’s freak quick, he is sure, is the best feeling he got while playing volleyball.

“Is it my turn to do my end of the promise?” Kuroo arches an eyebrow at Kei.

“Just get _us_ to the match point and we’ll see, Kuroo-san,” Kei replies with another smile.

“Say,” Kuroo says before the serve, “do you have faith in me?”

“Since I believe whatever your scheme isn’t against me, let’s say I do?”

“Good.”

_My original wish was to beat Hinata by blocking his spikes a few times_ , Kei recollects as the rally goes one, cursing under his breath when it looks like Hinata is going for another freak quick. _But…_

The ball hits the ground when Kei tosses it to Kuroo, who then spikes it full-force. He’s thankful Kozume was in the right place to receive the ball. He didn’t mean for a wipe on Kuroo’s account, but he seems to not be able to underestimate Hinata.

“Heh,” Hinata doesn’t say anything.

///

“The scheming captain suits you well, but do—”

_Oh_.

Kei doesn’t know if he’s humiliated or excited—or both by the fact that Kuroo kissed him when their lineup started returning to their coach. If there was a single member who wasn’t aware of this not-so-secret-anymore-relationship, it’s not only their team, but everyone in the gym now. It’s unprofessional, and it’s inappropriate at such place and event.

At the same time, he understands playing a match can bring out a lot of emotions from everyone involved.

He kisses back for a bit before pulling back.

“Thanks a lot, moron,” he murmurs against his boyfriend’s lips.

“You look irresistible after a match?”

“Just because your excuse flatters me doesn’t change the fact that you outed yourself,” he should be more anxious, but he feels as calm as his words, not to mention he switched to casual tone unconsciously.

“I should discipline you for that little… act of impulse, but I reckon there’s no point,” Coach Nekomata clears his throat. “Apart from the fact that you’re the captain of our team, that was pretty unwise of you, Kuroo-kun.”

“You would have accepted Kei’s application even if you weren’t aware…”

Kei zones the coach’s words and Kuroo’s slap on his back signals they have to do the greeting. Obviously, he isn’t a fan of that, the greeting part anyways.

“Tsukishima.”

He wants to leave the gym as quickly as possible, thanks to his boyfriend, but he wonders what Sugawara has to say.

“Is he the reason why you joined or is it something else?” Sugawara presses.

“I knew what I was doing…” _in theory_.

“You had the choice of transferring to Nekoma and not join their volleyball team, or just go to a different school altogether that wasn’t one of the four that represent Tokyo, didn’t you?” Sugawara is too perceptive for his liking, but there’s no use in lying either.

“Competitiveness is the core of someone’s reason to be part of a sports team,” he hears someone telling him they have about ten minutes before they have to return to school. He snorts to himself when he realises just _how_ perceptive Sugawara is. “Both reasons for why I joined Nekoma volleyball team is the same person, I suppose.”

“Well, since Karasuno was the ones to defeat Nekoma at the semi-finals, there’s only one thing I can say to you,” he tilts his head at his former senior. “ _Fly high_.”

///

“I’m still mad at you, go away,” Kei growls when he hears Kuroo’s approaching footsteps.

“It’s my room,” his boyfriend kindly reminds him.

“And I have partial ownership,” he jibes. “Not to mention this is a cabin Coach Nekomata rented for the Nationals.”

Kuroo enters the room with a loud sigh.

“Sorry…?”

“Can you at least make an apologetic smile while saying you’re ‘sorry’?” Kei giggles despite himself.

“Um, so about—”

“We got to the final round, I guess your impulsive urges overrode your rational thinking,” he rests his forefinger against Kuroo’s lips when the latter kneels beside the (sort of shared) bed. “You’re forgiven.”

“… not about that…”

_Uh…_

“‘You complete me, and I’d love it if you want me to be my lifelong partner,’” Kuroo cups the back of his own neck. “Kind of in the heat of the moment, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“You could have gone with the simpler route for ‘I love you’,” Kei suggests, barely managing to maintain eye contact.

“I love you, Kei,” it should feel a bit awkward. They’ve been dating for a while, but none of them said it. It was nagging at the back of his mind, but he just didn’t have the courage to say it, especially when they were a long-distance couple. “Maybe it was love at first sight, maybe something about you just reeled me in against my will.”

“You make it sound like it was a bad thing when you were closer to being rude and downright obnoxious than provocative,” Kei mutters.

“And now we’re pretty much living together and in love, all’s good,” Kuroo has an unidentifiable gleam in his admittedly attractive eyes before crawling on top of him. “Now, what about that victory sex?”

“I’m surprised we didn’t shower together,” Kei grabs his boyfriend’s shirtfront, getting rid of the unnecessary distance between their lips. “Aren’t you nice for a change?”

“You’re rarely in the mood, Kei,” his boyfriend points out. “I don’t want to push too far.”

“Kissing me where hundreds of people were watching us was not pushing too far in your book?”

“Hush you, it’s the adrenaline,” Kei sighs in content when his lips are otherwise occupied, kissing his boyfriend back.

It’s true he almost lacks any sex drive, but tonight is a special occasion after all. (He makes a quick side note to text his parents he’ll be home after the final. He picked up on how his parents seem to be happy he eats more around Kuroo, and that’s probably why they’re so lenient with how he seldom sleeps in his own room) He moans into Kuroo’s mouth, switching their positions. Kuroo’s mock-purr says everything he needs to know; he’s too predictable in this intimate setting.

“Honestly no clue why you love squeezing my ass so much,” Kei tries to sound like he’s complaining, but he fails miserably.

“Hush,” Kei obliges, granting a small favour for their win.

His breath hitches the moment he can feel Kuroo’s breaths on his neck, turning his blood to liquid fire. He tugs harshly at Kuroo’s hair, feeling himself hardening from how sensitive the newly created love bite is.

“So responsive, it’s cute, Tsukki,” Kuroo mock-purrs again, lips kissing down lower until they hover above Kei’s erratic heart.

“Tetsu—”

It feels more like a kiss than bite when Kuroo starts sucking a mark on the spot, only resulting in his heart racing fast. He scores his nail across his boyfriend’s back, digging them in in the small of his back right before his skin is released.

“You _really_ need to work on your stamina,” Kuroo snickers.

“Now’s not a good time for you to provoke me, Tetsu,” Kei reminds the other.

With a roll of his eyes, Kuroo kisses his nose. “If you want to stop, we can. I’ll just jerk off right here.”

“How comforting,” Kei removes his briefs unceremoniously.

“I never thought you’d be the ‘briefs only’ kinda guy when you go to sleep,” Kuroo purrs.

“You sleep naked, so you can’t point it out,” Kei retorts, and hastily scoots down (with great difficulty).

“Kei?” he looks up, his tongue sticking out, pressed against the underside of Kuroo’s cock. “Can you at least take your glasses off…?

“Nope.”

He reaches behind and circles his fingertips around his hole as he tries to use just his mouth. Kuroo seems to like that better, judging by how he’s constantly twitching inside his mouth. Pulls back just to tickle his boyfriend’s tip with his tongue before pulling away.

“Honestly, Tsukki, you’re just a hazard to my health,” Kuroo quips.

“Thanks, babe,” he stops any possible comebacks by reconnecting their lips, left hand cupping his boyfriend’s neck while his right lines the other’s cock to his hole, and sinks down.

“Fuck…”

“I kinda prefer no prep. Love it when you’re the only one stretching me…” he moans. “Such an ‘M’ you proclaim me to be, Tetsu-chan…”

“You really need to stop with these pet names or I’ll mess you up,” his boyfriend promises. “But for now, you’re in charge of being _bad_.”

Kei sets a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm himself. He thinks he’s come so far since that shy boy in the 3rd Gym last summer, meeting this stupidly obstinate person named Kuroo Tetsuro who changed his life. But, alas, good things never last forever and he already found his prostate, making it hard to focus on staving their orgasms off.

“Oya, are you straining already, Tsukki?” Tetsuro doesn’t move, but the tone suggests everything. “I can’t do _everything_ for you, now can I? That makes me a rather controlling boyfriend.”

“You kind of tried to marry us back in the court, with those words that were mimicking the vows,” he points out, palms splayed out against his boyfriend’s shapely thighs. “I think you knew I’d notice sooner or later.”

“My moon has never been sloppy,” Tetsuro purrs, one hand coming around to cup his mottled cheeks. “So is that a yes?”

“… yes,” Kei leans into the kiss, letting the explosion take over his senses.

And if his unofficial _husband_ wants to clean him up from the inside, he’s got no complaints.

///

Post-season isn’t what Kei expected. His team—Nekoma—won the Nationals, and a few from Karasuno, namely Hinata, due to his altercations with Liev, and Sugawara-san are there. He thinks he saw Sawamura-san as well.

_So, we weren’t the only ones with a secret then…_ “Hinata, what are you doing here?”

“Liev told me you guys won, so we decided to show up! Well, I did, but Suga-san and Daichi-san decided to tag along.”

“It’s been a long time, Tsukishima,” Sugawara is wearing that thin, unbreakable smile Kei used to hate. “How’s your life in Tokyo?”

“It’s loud,” he admits. “How’s Yamaguchi? He said he had to visit his mother’s side of the family today so he couldn’t come…”

“Ah, that… he rarely returns our calls,” Hinata replies. “I hear things from Liev.”

“I don’t expect good things to come out of his mouth,” Kei groans from the pressure his boyfriend puts on him upon his arrival. “Chibi-chan and Sugawara-kun, hi!”

They walk around until they find an udon restaurant. Under Tetsuro’s strict orders, he gets double-serving of katsu-udon, much to his sulking. Hinata and Sugawara-san seems to find that a good thing.

“I did what you asked me to do,” Kei tells his former teammate when the two of them are left as they wait for their companions to return from the washroom. “You told me to fly high.”

“And flew high you did,” Sugawara grins. “Weird coming from me when you just beat us back there. I knew you’d catch onto my other meaning.”

“… it took a long time, but it worked,” Kei admits. “I set my confidence to fly high so it can match my sight.”

“Only you’d say that,” Sugawara claps him on the back. “Your boyfriend is waiting, let me let you go.”

“You’re never _entirely_ honest, now are you?” Kei whispers, letting the setter know he can see through his façade. “You should tell him.”

“Perhaps it’s long overdue,” Sugawara pushes him farther away. “Perhaps I’ll never tell.”

_You’re a fool not to, Sugawara-san,_ Kei checks his phone for the time around 23:00, knowing that the trio probably took the last train home.

///

_Three years later…_

“I can’t believe you forgot—”

Kei walks into his own apartment that he shares with his boyfriend of four years, crowded by some tipped friends from his old school. He shakes his head and greets his friends.

“I lied about coaching late tonight,” his boyfriend, the culprit, kisses him on the cheek as a ‘sorry’. “Chibi-chan and Liev came, so why so grumpy, Tsukki?”

“Well, I’m glad you included everyone I wanted here,” he circles his index finger, giving Sugawara a short nod while Yamaguchi looks happy just to be here in this crowded mess. “I’m also not in the mood to celebrate though…”

“C’mon, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi is the first to be loud. “I have yet to tell them your embarrassing stories!”

Hours pass by and so are some alcoholic drinks. Kei takes his boyfriend out to the veranda so they can have some privacy.

“I always said I’d be married by the time I’m twenty-five,” Tetsuro muses, fiddling with Kei’s ring finger. “Of course, then I met a certain salted moon and he was hard to woo, not to mention _court_ all proper.”

“Tet-Tetsuro… you don’t know what you’re—”

“I can’t ask you to marry me in the normal way, but I got a ring regardless,” Kuroo Tetsuro bends down to one knee and opens a yellow velvet box to reveal a plain gold band coupled with another. “Will you be part of my family?”

“You’re an asshole and an idiot if you think I won’t be, Kuroo-san,” Kei replies, taking one ring—the one that looks wider—and pushing it down his _husband’s_ finer, then waits for Tetsuro to do the same with him. “I guess this means we have to go house hunting…”

“Why?”

“‘New home’ means ‘new beginning’, does it not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO clue if there will be a sequel. xxx


End file.
